This invention relates to an oil-recovering material for recovering oil floating on the surfaces of sea water or fouling oil distributed on land area such as sand beach.
Heretofore, oil floating on surfaces of sea, river, or waters, or oil fouling sand beach, etc. have been recovered and removed, for example, by spreading fibrous state polypropylene onto the surfaces of sea, river or waters, or sand beach, but a large amount of expenses is required for such recovery owing to the high cost of polypropylene.